ECSTASY
by kRieZt
Summary: Bagai menelan 1 butir pil ekstasi, Kagami seakan tidak bisa berhenti menginginkan Aomine. Lagi...dan lagi... AoKaga R21 fanfic. YAOI LEMON, one shot, OOC, typo, don't like don't read!


**ECSTASY**

Cast : Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga

Genre : Romance

Rating : R21

Disclaimer : all characetrs belong to Fujimaki-sensei

Warning : YAOI LEMON! boy's love, OOC, typo, don't like don't read!

* * *

"Ah...ah...ahn! Aomine!"

"Ugh...Kagami...!"

Berkali-kali, keluar dan masuk, Aomine mendorong 'milik'nya ke dalam tubuh Kagami yang sedikit menyempit karena keduanya hampir mencapai klimaks. Mereka berhubungan badan sejak 45 menit yang lalu dan sudah mencapai klimaks beberapa kali. Aomine belum puas, begitu juga Kagami yang terus memohon kepada laki-laki berkulit gelap itu untuk terus bergerak di dalam tubuhnya.

"Duduk di pangkuanku, Kagami. Aku ingin klimaks di tempat terdalam dirimu," perintah Aomine sambil menarik tubuh Kagami untuk duduk.

"Tapi aku sudah lemas, Aomine. Aku tidak kuat..." sengal Kagami sedikit protes. Karena sudah beberapa kali klimaks, dia nyaris kehabisan tenaga.

"Ini yang terakhir, Sayang. Aku janji."

Aomine mencium Kagami sebentar sebelum kemudian bergerak naik dan turun memenuhi tubuh Kagami dengan 'milik'nya yang sudah siap untuk klimaks. Suara desahan Kagami membuatnya gila. Dia bahkan sanggup melakukannya sampai pagi jika perlu, demi melihat betapa menggodanya sosok seorang Kagami Taiga dalam dekapannya.

"Ah...Aomine! Tidak lagi...aku...aku hampir!" desah Kagami sambil mendekap erat leher Aomine. Kedua kakinya semakin kuat mengapit pinggang Aomine.

Keduanya pun mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Kagami hampir tidak percaya melihat 'milik'nya mengeluarkan cairan putih kental cukup banyak. Tetesannya seakan tidak mau berhenti. Dia juga bisa merasakan cairan milik Aomine memenuhi dalam tubuhnya. Ketika Aomine hendak menciumnya, mendadak dia menolak dan memilih melepaskan dirinya. Dia lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil kaosnya yang kemudian dia pakai sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Hey, Kagami! Istirahat dulu. Mandinya nanti saja," kata Aomine mencegahnya pergi.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menggeleng dan berkata, "Aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak mengeluarkannya..."

Tidak menghiraukan perintah Aomine, Kagami akhirnya masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia berdiri di depan wastafel dan memegang pinggirannya untuk bertumpu. Dia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Pikirannya sedikit kacau, pandangan matanya tidak tetap. Supaya tidak larut dalam kondisi seperti ini, dia mencuci mukanya beberapa kali.

"Sial, aku benar-benar takut..." gumamnya ketika sedang mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk.

Sejenak dia memejamkan matanya. Otaknya memutar kembali adegan panas yang baru saja dia lakukan bersama Aomine. Ini bukan pertama kali mereka melakukannya. Namun entah kenapa, dia merasa Aomine bertingkah berbeda dari biasanya. Laki-laki berambut biru itu sangat hebat di atas ranjang. Saking hebatnya, Kagami seperti ketagihan dan tidak bisa menahan diri.

Sangat adiktif...

Seks malam ini terasa seperti menelan 1 butir ekstasi untuknya. Mereka berganti posisi dan mencapai klimaks beberapa kali. Tangan kekar Aomine mendekapnya seakan tak ingin melepasnya, gerak bibir dan lidahnya seperti mengirim aliran listrik di sepanjang tulang punggungnya. Jari tangannya mampu menjangkau tempat paling sensitif di dalam tubuhnya.

Sungguh sangat adiktif...

"Oh..." terbayang dg semua itu, mendadak Kagami kembali terangsang. 'Milik'nya yang sudah tenang kembali menegang. Ditambah cairan hangat itu mulai bergerak mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya. Seperti mendapat perintah otomatis dari otaknya, Kagami mengarahkan tangannya ke bagian belakangnya. Satu jarinya menekan masuk hingga sedikit cairan itu keluar menetes dari sana.

"Ungh...tidak...Aomine..." Kagami tidak mengerti mengapa dia tidak bisa menghentikan gerak jarinya di sana. Pikirannya kembali penuh dg suara Aomine yang semakin membuatnya gila. Dia merasa belum cukup puas, dia ingin melakukannya lagi.

Lagi...

Lagi...

Sekali lagi...

Dan sekali lagi...

Oh...

"Kagami, kau baik-baik saja?" mendadak Kagami terkejut mengetahui Aomine tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia sontak mengeluarkan jarinya dari sana dan berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Aomine.

"Ketuk dulu pintunya bisa kan?" balas Kagami tanpa memandangnya.

"Aku mendengarmu memanggil namaku," kata Aomine menyeringai. Dia berjalan mendekati Kagami. Kedua mata mereka saling tatap. Aomine memegang kedua tangan Kagami yang masih bertumpu di pinggiran wastafel, mencegahnya pergi dari hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hm?" tanya Aomine. Nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit mengancam.

Kagami membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Namun rona merah di wajahnya tidak bisa disembunyikan. Dia terlalu malu mengatakannya. Dia takut Aomine akan mengiranya aneh jika mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Hey..." tegur Aomine sekali lagi. "Katakan padaku."

Kagami menunduk dalam dan menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa..."

"Aku tahu. Kau belum merasa puas kan, Kagami?"

"Si-siapa bilang? Ukh, jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri!"

"Oh ya? Lalu ini apa?" Aomine tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kagami yang di jari tengahnya terdapat bekas cairan putih kental. Rona merah di wajah Kagami semakin pekat, dia merasa ingin menghilang saja dari hadapan kekasihnya ini.

"Bilang saja tidak cukup, bisa kan? Kagami..." kata Aomine sambil menjilat jari Kagami.

"Dasar bodoh, lepaskan!" protes Kagami berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Namun tenaga laki-laki berkulit hitam itu jauh lebih kuat darinya. Dia kesulitan memberontak.

"Katakan bahwa aku ini hebat, Kagami," kata Aomine. Seringai tajamnya terlihat mengancam. "Kau menginginkannya lagi. Dan lagi. Benar kan?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kagami, Aomine langsung mengarahkan satu tangannya lagi ke 'bagian belakang' Kagami.

"Ah! Apa yang-" tidak sempat memprotes, bibir Kagami langsung dicium Aomine demi menyuruhnya diam. Satu tangan Aomine memegang tangan kirinya yang terdapat bekas cairan, satunya lagi sibuk menekan dinding 'bagian belakang' Kagami yang basah dan hangat.

"Hmm...aku mengeluarkan cukup banyak di sini. Kau suka, Kagami? Sudah sebanyak ini dan kau masih merasa tidak cukup," bisik Aomine di telinga Kagami.

"Diam...ngh!" ucap Kagami lirih. Satu tangannya yang terbebas mencengkeram bahu Aomine. Gerak jari Aomine di dalam tubuhnya malah semakin merangsangnya. Semakin dalam, semakin jauh, mengakibatkan cairan di dalamnya menetes keluar. "Ah!" dia terlonjak ketika jari Aomine menekan titik paling sensitifnya.

Aomine terkekeh dan berkata, "Ingat ini, Kagami. Tempat ini adalah yang paling kau suka, benar? Katakan jika kau tidak ingin aku berhenti."

"Tidak! Ungh...keluarkan..." desah Kagami mencoba melawan hasratnya yang semakin membakar tubuhnya

"Hey, katakan. Kau menginginkannya lagi kan?"

"Salahmu...terlalu hebat...ngh!"

"Akhirnya kau mengakuinya. Aku memang hebat. Hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu seperti ini, Kagami."

"Hentikan...Aomine..."

Tidak cukup 1 jari, Aomine menekan masuk 1 jarinya lagi dan ini membuat Kagami mendesah semakin hebat. Tanpa sadar dia menggerakkan pinggulnya mengikuti gerak jari Aomine.

"Sekali lagi, Kagami?" bisik Aomine.

-end-

* * *

A/N : another R21 AoKaga fanfic. i hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
